charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyde School Reunion/Plot
thumb Paige is flipping through Phoebe's high school yearbook, as Phoebe is about to go to her high school reunion. Piper, suffering from morning sickness, joins her and notes that Phoebe was rebellious as a teenager, perhaps missing her mother more than her sisters had. Chris orbs in and asks for a cloaking spell. He thinks that "Scabbar Demons" are after him; he has gone undercover to find out who turns Wyatt, and thinks his cover is blown. Phoebe reads one of the writings in her yearbook: "Those who mock who I am/let them always remember when" and it functions as a spell, briefly turning Phoebe into her younger self. Chris isn't talking to Piper and she asks her father to come and talk to him. thumb|left Paige and Phoebe go to Phoebe's high school reunion. Phoebe meets with Ramona Shaw, one of her former gang, and she recounts one of Phoebe's peccadilloes. Another one named Todd Marks joins; he is a personal-injury lawyer. His wife Paula shows up and taunts Phoebe, calling her "Freebie". She and Paige walk out and Phoebe briefly turns into her teenage self. thumb Back at the manor, Chris and Victor are talking, and mostly ignoring Piper. Chris mentions an "event" that brought him and his grandfather together but refuses to elaborate. Phoebe and Paige come home and tell what happened. Phoebe transforms in front of a mirror and is disturbed. thumb|left Todd calls Phoebe and asks what happened. Paula takes the phone from him and calls Phoebe "Freebie" again. Phoebe transforms permanently and goes after Paula. She climbs out a window and returns to the reunion, and walks up and openly kisses Todd. Paula argues with Phoebe, who calls Paula a "bitch". Paula transforms into a dog. Phoebe casts a spell and the gentle reunion transforms in a wild high school dance. Paige orbs in, looking for Phoebe, just as Phoebe leaves with Todd and Ramona. Police arrive, and Phoebe, Todd and Ramona hide and steal a police car. Chris and Victor are talking over a fancy meal, but Chris is afraid the scabbar demons will notice he is missing. Victor wants to know why Chris isn't talking to Piper. Chris admits what the "event" was: Piper dies when he turns 14. thumb Phoebe, Todd and Ramona ditch the police car and plan to reunite the gang. They use a glamour to get into the local jail and meet with the former ringleader, Rick Gittridge. They morph back to their true forms and Rick is frightened. The three had only planned to visit Rick on a lark, but Rick bashes a guard with a chair. He takes the guard's uniform and shotgun and the four escape. Phoebe begins to get cold feet, thinking Rick is capable of violence. Chris and Victor orb into the attic. Paige is scrying for Phoebe and finds her, just as two scabbar demons attack. Paige, Piper and Chris fight them off, but the scrying crystal is ruined and Phoebe is lost again. thumb|left Rick proposes robbing an armored car, but the others won't go along. The others walk away, but Rick threatens them with a shotgun. Phoebe returns to adult form, just as her sisters summon her with a spell. Phoebe begs them to send her back, and on her return, she finds Todd tied up and Ramona missing. thumb In the stolen police car, Phoebe and Rick intercept the armored car. Phoebe sets fire to the cab with a spell. Rick enters the armored car, but Phoebe casts a spell to create siren sounds and Rick flees with Phoebe. They come to the manor and Rick demands a new face. Paige, at Phoebe's suggestion, makes Rick look like Chris. The scabbar demons attack and kill Rick. Later in the day, Phoebe has reversed her spell on Ramona and Todd, and officially puts the past behind her. Paige compliments her for her successful career and as a person. Piper walks Victor out and promises to keep the demons from dropping in the next time he visits. He tells her that he looks forward to really getting to know Chris when he is born, then advises Piper to enjoy every moment she has with him before walking out with a warning, "be careful". The episode ends with Piper watching both her sons play in the conservatory, then touching her belly. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 6 Plots